An apparatus for audio and/or video communication includes first input means for calling another apparatus for audio and/or video communication, and second input means for terminating a call.
The second input means are preferably different from the first input means input means are understood to comprise separate physical input means, such as keys, switches, buttons and the like, as well as virtual input means, for example in the form of predetermined areas, icons or the like on an input device such as a touch screen.
When calling another apparatus by means of the above-mentioned apparatus, it may happen that it takes too long a time for establishing the call the other party is called but does not yet accept the call. It then might occur that the second input means for terminating a call is activated at a point in time, where just the call has been accepted. That means that the intended termination of the call when it is not yet established leads to costs for the established call, and the other party is annoyed since the person has received a call and nobody responds. After that missed call, both may be trying to reach each other, leading to further confusion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,180 A discloses a method of providing a delayed connection announcement to a mobile subscriber within a radio telecommunication system This document deals as well with die question that the voice connection with the calling party is delayed, and the called party may prematurely terminate the call by hanging up. The solution found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,180 A is to use alerting signals. That appears to be rather complicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,606 B1 discloses a keypad button guard for protecting against inadvertent use of a key.